Ninja Vs Kaleos the king of demons
by I am the queen of geeks
Summary: It been about a year since Ninjago has been taken over by the Kaleos, who is the king of demons. When the ninja go to finally get rid of Kaleos he tells them something big, now Lloyd, Skylor, Nya, Darreth, and a new ninja nave to save Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY DUDES AND DUDETTES. I asked questions and I got amazing answers from all of you guys. Everyone that gave me an idea had a cool idea thank you, if you don't know what I'm talking about I have a "story" that I asked if anyone had an idea. It's called Does Anyone Have an Idea, if you have an idea you can still write it down in the reviews. Even if you're reading this so long in the future I get it in an email and I'll look it over and do my best to do it. So now without further ado here is the new story.**

 **Ninja:**

It's been about a year since Kaleos took over Ninjago and the ninja have been plotting for this moment since. They were going to fight Kaleos and take back Ninjago. Kaleos is the king of demons. He and his demons were around Ninjago city but the ninjas know how to hide in the shadows so getting past them is no problem. The ninja were about to sneak into Kaleos' throne room to get rid of him from Ninjago forever.

When they make to Kaleos' throne room they see that Kaleos was already excepting the ninja. But in his throne room he has 4 more thrones next to him. Next to his throne the ninjas notice there Sensei in a cage over a pit of black bubbling goo. When the ninja see this they are told the worse ever. Kaleos says to the ninja "I am your real father, all of you. Including Zane. Also your Sensei is my half-brother. Thus making your Sensei your uncle." This was shocking. How did this happen.

Zane is a nindriod, so he's not human, Kai and Nya's parents are the masters of fire and water but didn't say Nya was one of children. Also the ninja were good, if Kaleos was there father, then why they good, why aren't they demons at least, are why isn't Nya one of his children, how is Zane one of his children, did the ninja really all find each other by chance? So many questions, yet none of them had answers.

"I bet you're wondering how you're my children and I'll tell you. Only if you surrender to me." The ninja didn't want to, but, they all really wanted to know how he was there father. After talking it over the ninja thought that it was the right choice to surrender to Kaleos. They didn't want to surrender to him, but they needed to in order to take back Ninjago city and learn more about their past. "We surrender to you, Kaleos. We'll do whatever it is you want us to." Kai said. This was the beginning of something new.

 **Lloyd (not in first person):**

The others went to go find Kaleos and finally get rid of him from Ninjago. I wanted to stay back to protect the people of Ninjago in case something happened and the demons were going to attack. But when they didn't come back for a long time I decided that I should go and look and see if something was wrong.

When I made to Kaleos' palace I saw the others but they weren't fighting him. They were sitting in throne next to him and Sensei, he was in a cage, above something that didn't look good. _Were the ninja under a spell?_ The green ninja thought to himself. But if the ninja weren't going to help then I need and army, to get rid of the demon king and get Ninjago city back to itself again. So then the man in green ran off in search for Skylor, Nya, and Darreth. He needed all the help he could get.

He now has his mission. Take back the ninjas and Ninjago.

 **How was that? Am I rushing too much, (tutu3098 PM me if you want me to change anything and I will.) This chapter was short because I wanted feedback for this. So review, favorite, and other stuff. ANd yeah good bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the wait. I forgot to write so enough with this, here chapter 2.**

 **Lloyd:**

"I'll help, in order to save Ninjago." Skylor told Lloyd when he shared the information about the ninja. "Thank you Skylor for doing this. Now all we need is Darreth." **(A/N: I know that Skylor is powerless now, but let's act like she still has her powers.)**

"Why Darreth. You remember he only acts like a ninja." The redhead said. "Yes but, we need everyone that can help save humanity."

"Well lucky for you I know someone that can help us out with this." Skylor then showed the green ninja a girl. She was hiding and she came out of the shadows. "Her name is Teresa. Teresa meet Lloyd."

Teresa had reddish-black hair, gray eyes, she is skinny yet muscular, white shirt, navy hoodie, denim blue jeans and gray and red sneakers. "Hey Skylor, are you ready to do it." Teresa said it like they were planning it. "Yeah, Lloyd helping us too."

"Great, so how are we going to do this?" Teresa seemed like she was excited to get rid of Kaleos. Which is the attitude that was needed for this. "So you ready to rid of Kaleos once and for all Teresa?" Lloyd said to Teresa. "YOU BET. I can't wait for thing to go back to the way they were before." Lloyd was happy because of this. "Okay now all we need now is Darreth and hope that the ninja are okay." Lloyd said trying to enlighten the mood.

 **NINJA:**

"So how are we related to you, Kaleos?" Cole said sitting in his throne next to his creation father. "Oh you know. You were once demons. I'm surprised you don't remember my children." Kaleos said. "Look were not here to play games. Were here to get rid of you Kaleos. But we need to know the truth. SO JUST GIVE IT TO US." Kai angrily said to the king of demons. "Also I am a nindriod, I cannot see how you could create me if the others are humans." Zane said. "You were bit, what's the word, difficult Zane."

What did he mean by 'difficult?'

"What about Sensei, is he a demon?" Jay said trying to enlighten the mood "Also does that mean were related to Lloyd?"

"Quiet you. Don't you ever stop talking?" You could hear both the anger and how annoyed he was in his voice. "Gee, thanks for the answer 'dad.'" Jay said quietly while sinking in his chair while putting air quotes around "dad". Jay was Kaleos' least favorite child but he dealt with it. In order to keep the ninja there he had to make sure that they didn't know how their souls went into different bodies and how they found each other by destiny. "Oh Jay, other ninja. How much you wish you knew about demons and how your souls worked." He sounded so sinister about it, like he was hiding something. "I can't wait until Lloyd and your friends find this place. Then I can get rid of them forever."

"How do you know that Lloyd is coming?" Jay asked but then realized it was Lloyd and he knew that he would help of course. "Uh DUH Jay. OF COURSE HE'S COMING." Kai said angrily. This place and the thoughts of being related to Kaleos was really getting to Kai so he was mad. Kai really wanted answers and to get out of here and get Ninjago back to normal is what he really wanted the most.

 **Lloyd:**

"OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU." Darreth said a little happy about fighting seeing as how he didn't have any elemental powers. "The brown ninja at your service." Darreth said as always. He had to be the biggest fan of the ninja than anyone else. "Okay now all we need is Nya and plan. Then get things back to normal around here."

"Yeah, but where is Nya?" Skylor said before leaving Darreth's hide-out. "Oh, well she is hiding somewhere under water. It's really a lot easier for her to hide under water then above land." Lloyd said to Skylor. "Wait, we still have water. I thought that Kaleos dried all of our water sources up." Lloyd knew about Nya making her own lake hidden from Kaleos. "I'll tell you about it on the way there. But now we need to go."

"Nah, we need to stay here for a while longer." Darreth said looking outside. "Scouts are right now running the streets." Whenever the scouts "run the streets" it means there out on the streets and you have to stay away from them when they do come out. "How many are there because we don't have the time for this." Teresa whispered. "I don't know. Because I can't see them all, but it sounds like an army maybe. They might be looking for someone in particular."

"Which way are they going?" Teresa whispered again. "I can't hear that. It sounds like they're going every which way." Why would they be going in different directions? "DAD, and Nya." Lloyd accidently shouted. "Shh, keep it down Lloyd. If they know were here. Who knows what might happen to us." Teresa whispered sharply in Lloyd's ear. "I'm sorry. But there probably looking for my dad and Nya. And if they find them…"

"We're toast." Darreth finished. "New plan, Skylor, Teresa. You go get Nya. Darreth and I are going to get my dad." Everyone nodded and then bursted out of Darreth's hide-out.

 **That's a wrap. Sorry, I thought I was going to update sooner, but no I didn't. And I'm sorry about that. I really am sorry. I hope that you're enjoying this story. Just know that 99.9% of this belongs to tutu3098. The other 0.1% belongs to me. Anyway thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, here is another chapter you guys.**

 **Lloyd and Darreth:**

"Okay Lloyd, how are we going to get your dad?" Darreth asked Lloyd. "Okay, I think that you should be a distraction and then I'll go in get my dad out of his hideout."

"Why do I have to be the distraction, you can at least defend yourself, I can't." It was true, Lloyd could protect himself, but Darreth didn't have any elemental powers. "Okay I'll be the distraction and you can get my dad then." Lloyd said to Darreth. Lloyd then ran ahead leading the scouts away. "Good, now it's my time for me to shine as the brown ninja." Darreth said quietly to himself.

 **Lloyd:**

While Lloyd was running away he didn't know how many scouts were out. Maybe it was a good idea to have Lloyd be the distraction. _I really hope that Darreth has my dad._ Lloyd thought to himself.

 _I think this is far enough._ Lloyd thought and then turned around and was facing about 25 scouts. _Well this should be hard._ Lloyd thought to himself again and got his balls of green energy **(A/N: don't think of that in a different way)** ready.

 **Skylor and Teresa:**

"So, how do you wanna do this? Go in at once or do the distraction and go in for the kill thing." Teresa asked Skylor. "I think that we should do the second one because it'll be easier." Skylor said. "Okay, you wanna be the distraction, or me?" Teresa asked. "I'll be the distraction, you can get Nya." Skylor said.

"Wait, do you see her." Teresa asked pointing at a girl. She had dirty blonde hair with black streaks, deep sea blue eyes, pale skin as pale as a ghost, pale lips, around her neck is a necklace that is hung by a black fireball, a black short sleeved shirt, deep emerald green skinny jeans, and Dark Cyan Jordans.

"Yeah, she's human. And she doesn't even had a scratch on her face." You would think that she would be hurt. But she wasn't, she looked like someone that never got hurt. Ever. "Do you think she's looking for Nya?" Teresa asked. "I don't think so, she doesn't look like someone who'll help us. Or look like she's going to help humanity. She looks more like a ghost to be honest." Skylor said. "Are we going to still do this, or do you want to find out about mystery girl?"

"I don't know, maybe, find out about the girl." What would you do, Teresa and Skylor were now in a tight situation. "Maybe we can, look around. So we can find out how this plan is going to work Skylor." Teresa said. "Okay, but we need a plan soon and fast." Now Skylor and Teresa are thinking of a plan.

 **Darreth:**

When Lloyd ran away Darreth went to get Garmadon. "Okay hopefully I can do this without screwing up." Darreth said to himself quietly, trying not to make too much noise. Darreth quietly knocked on the door and waited. "Come on, come on, come on." He whispered impatiently. Darreth could only play ninja not actually be one. But here he was. Holding his breath that he wasn't knocking on Death's door instead.

Darreth's other family members went into hiding and just learned to deal with the way life is for them now. It was then the door slowly opened up. And then there was…

 **HA CLIFFY. DEAL WITH IT. (also, the reasons why it took a gazillion years for you to read this are: I forgot, I went on vacation. Sorry)**


End file.
